16 November 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-11-16 ; Comments *Announcer: "Forces Radio." Unknown female voice: "That gets my heart pumping!" *Start of show: "And so does that, by Jove. It's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week..." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Imperial Racing Club: 'Big Day Out (7")' (Human Condition) *Third Eye Foundation: 'There's A Fight At The End Of the Tunnel (CD-You Guys Kill Me)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *JMJ & Richie: 'Zebra 3 (12")' (Moving Shadow) *Yummy Fur: 'Playboy Japan (1971) (LP-Sexy World)' (Guided Missile) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'School Days (CD-BBC Sessions)' (BBC Music / Strange Fruit) *Ed Rush & Optical: 'Slip Thru (CD-Wormhole)' (Virus Recordings) *Sportique: 'Tiny Clues (7"-B side of p58)' (Where It's At Is Where You Are Recordings) *Medusa Cyclone: 'In Diameter (CD-Mr. Devil)' (Third Gear) *Ming & FS: 'Manhattan Bound (Compilation CD-Deeper Concentration)' (OM) *Fourth Quartet: 'An Area Of Low Pressure (7")' (Words And Works Rejected) *Spare Snare: 'If I Had A Hi-Fi (CD-Animals And Me)' (Chute) *Mix Master Mike: 'Anti-Theft Device (CD-Anti-Theft Device)' (Asphodel) (previous track mistakenly starts again) *Fugu: 'F31 (7")' (Elefant) *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Boss BSA (CD-Creature Feature)' (Estrus) *''(news - edited out)'' *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: 'Surf, Surf, Kill, Kill (7")' (Damaged Goods) *Marine Research: 'Queen B (7")' (Where It's At Is Where You Are) *Rob Swift: 'The Age Of Television (Compilation CD-Deeper Concentration)' (OM) *Ten Benson: 'Mystery Man (CDS-United Colours Of Benson)' (Deceptive) *Admiral Tibet & Sergeant D: 'Poor People Bawling' *Khaya: unknown (CD-We've Got Rhymes 4 X Like These)' (Koala Music) *I'm Being Good: 'Waste Of Bullets (split 7" with Trumans Water)' (Infinite Chug) *Gripper: 'Prostate Boogie (12")' (Leaf) *Wagon Christ: 'Musical Box (CD-Tally Ho!)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'A bit of a domestic crisis in the course of that because Sheila, my wife, came in, and having come back with the Layers' Pellets, I said to her, "Actually, I'd quite like a couple of boiled eggs," and she said, "We've only got one." I said, "We've got about twenty hens out there! One egg?!" It turns out this is the time of year when they don't lay them, but at the same time productivity is an important issue, you know. And I just know that there are hens in somewhere like Central America or somewhere in Korea that are laying three or four eggs a day for virtually no food whatsoever. I think, what are our hens doing out there? Just sitting out there? I can see them from here, just pottering about, enjoying the sunshine, doing nothing. I think it's disgraceful.') *Cato: 'Elevator (7")' (Lissy's) *Rothko: 'Windows And Doors And Other Openings (7"-Pressurisation Unit No. 2)' (Narwhal Recordings) :(JP: 'I've been watching those chickens, you know. They just loaf about, they do nothing. Productivity? They don't even know what it means. I think when I've finished this programme I shall go out and have a severe word with them, and perhaps drop the hint that I may leave the bob hole closed one of these evenings and the fox will get in there and get 'em. That happened last year, actually, it was extremely unpleasant, I have to admit. I had to go around with bin liners collecting up all these little frozen corpses out of the snow. Not nice, foxes.') *Infiniti: 'Subterrainea (CD-Skynet)' (Tresor) *FSK: 'Rote Sonne (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals)' (Sub-Up-Records) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-11-16 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:27 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes